Weekly ForceCast: October 28, 2011
This week on the ForceCast: Jimmy stands corrected, Granny A-Wing pilot gets some respect, Lucasfilm's Howard Roffman and Seth Green talk Star Wars: Detours, Sam Witwer/Darth Maul rumors abound, and Peter Serafinowicz apologizes for Episode I as the 3D trailer hits theaters. Plus, a Billy Dee classic, Star Wars in Pop Culture and much more! '' Guests *Guests go here. Topics *Jason and Jimmy discuss an upcoming Fan Days IV video podcast that J.C. Reifenberg, who was recording material for The ForceCast, has put together. Jimmy gives listeners an idea of what they can expect in the video report. *Corrections **Jay Shepard sent in a correction based on the last show. Jason and Jimmy had speculated on what Darth Maul would look like when he appeared on ''The Clone Wars. Jimmy believed that his look would be based on the Visionaries comic. In discussing that comic and its story, Jason said that Owen Lars had killed Maul. Jimmy said that it was Obi-Wan. In fact, it was Owen Lars who finished off the half-cyborg Maul. Jay sent them both a complete scan of the comic as proof. **Jimmy has another correction to make. While talking baseball with Ashley Eckstein and her husband, 2006 World Series MVP David Eckstein, at Fan Days IV, Jimmy erred in saying that Cecil Fielder might be leaving the Milwaukee Brewers this year through free agency. In fact, Jimmy meant Prince Fielder, Cecil's son. The elder Fielder last played the game in 1998. **While talking to Steve Sansweet at Fan Days IV, Jimmy referred to Sansweet's latest book as "1,001 Collectibles," when in fact it is called "1,000 Collectibles." After correcting himself, Jimmy has Jason play another clip from that same conversation where Sansweet himself refers to it as "1,001 Collectibles." **In a previous episode, Jimmy observed that Jaime King was holding a purple lightsaber in an ad for the "Stand Up To Cancer" campaign, when in fact she was holding a pink lightsaber as part of the cancer-related campaign. Jason then plays a video from the "Stand Up To Cancer" campaign where Ken Jeong and Jaime King act out a scene from The Empire Strikes Back. *Jason and Jimmy share the latest entry in their ongoing Star Wars Songify contest, in which ForceCast listener Justin Brady sings about how Jason loves Star Wars but hates the EU. "To respond," Jason says, "I don't hate the EU." *''The Clone Wars'' Season 3 is out on Blu-ray and DVD now. Jimmy mentions that actress Jaime King, writer Christian Taylor, and the 501st attended a screening of the Mortis trilogy in California to promote the release. Jason complains that the Season 3 set doesn't include an art booklet like the previous two seasons' sets. *Jason's friend and ForceCast listener Bob told Jason that he shouldn't have criticized the deleted footage of the "granny Rebel" fight pilot from the Blu-ray set. Bob said that including that footage in Return of the Jedi would illustrate how desperate the Rebellion was for pilots who could fly for them. Jason says that he never thought of it that way. Jimmy agrees that it was an insightful observation. *Inspired by the recent duology of episodes on The Clone Wars, ForceCast listener Andy Lyth sent in his cover version of the Droids cartoon's theme music. After playing it, Jimmy has Jason play the Spanish version of the theme music, which was sent in by listener John Halen. *Billy Dee Quote of the Week **Billy Dee in his famous "Maybe your clown needs a friend" scene from General Hospital: Night Shift. *Star Wars in Pop Culture **Last week's episode of ABC's new series Man Up focused on a Betamax copy of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope owned by Kenny (played by Dan Fogler from Fanboys). **Tracy Morgan from 30 Rock was featured on a new web show called "Seven Minutes in Heaven," hosted by a Saturday Night Live writer. The show, as befits its name, is recorded in a closet. When Morgan appeared on the show, he was asked to do impressions of famous robots, and he did R2-D2 and "3-CPO." *During the ad for Big Bad Toy Store, Jason shows off the vintage Star Wars figures he recently bought on their website, including Wedge Antilles and Admiral Ackbar. *Headline News **Howard Roffman was interviewed at the Brand Licensing Europe 2011 conference last week. In the interview, Roffman discussed the marketing power of Star Wars across generations and also mentioned that Star Wars Detours would premiere within the next two years. While discussing Detours and its comedic tone, Roffman alluded to the popular British comedy show French and Saunders. Incidentally, the co-creators of that show did a TPM spoof around the time of Episode I's release. **In a New York Comic Con interview, Seth Green said that the material they were bringing to Detours was "really ----ing funny!" He also mentioned that he approached Frank Oz to do Yoda's voice on the show; Oz turned him down and said that, if they wanted to parody Yoda, they should get a parody voice. Green said that Lucasfilm has been "really ----ing lenient" during the production of Detours. **Regarding Sam Witwer's rumored performance of Darth Maul on TCW, Jason says, "The plot thickens." An update to the original story on TheForce.Net reported that Sam Witwer "doesn’t think the character voices shows up until next season." Three days later, TheForce.Net posted again about the subject. On its "Around the Web" page, StarWars.com had linked to a ComicBookMovie.com article stating that Witwer would voice Maul on the show. Later, StarWars.com changed the text surrounding their link to CBM; their link now reads, "Darth Maul Rumors Surface." Jason points out the way in which StarWars.com's new linking policy has complicated this issue. **The voice of Darth Maul in The Phantom Menace, Peter Serafinowicz told Digital Spy that he "didn't think TPM was very good." Jason says of Serafinowicz, "I don't think he'll be going on the publicity circuit for 3D re-release." He admonishes the actor and adds, "Just take the high road." **The first trailer for the 3D re-release of Episode I debuted last Friday with the premiere of The Three Musketeers. Jason says he wished the trailer had hyped the 3D aspect more. He and Jimmy note that it used the "small TV screen" concept first implemented in the 1997 Special Edition trailer. After discussing how successful the 3D re-releases will be, Jason and Jimmy speculate about possible future movies, including the idea of Katie Lucas directing a trilogy that focuses on Princess Leia after Episode VI. Significant quotes *"I know my EU" – Jason Swank during the conversation about the Darth Maul Visionaries comic Big Bad Toy Store Sponsorship *Visit http://www.bigbadtoystore.com/ for all kinds of Star Wars toys.